


Salted Caramel

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Minimal Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir has a bad morning and takes it out on the cute, blond barista.</p>
<p>You could say the barista got a bit salty about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Caramel

The barista working at the cafe on their college campus was cute as shit, and Ymir was more than grateful for the eye candy so early in the morning. The blond cutie, however, was way too peppy for her right now. Honestly, Ymir wasn't really a fan of that on a normal day, but today it especially put her in a sour mood. She had been up late working on a paper that was due tonight and when she was finally ready to go to bed her roommate, Sasha, had to wake up for a midnight snack. Sasha tried to be courteous and quiet when Ymir needed it, but she wasn't the best and not making noise. She could be a pretty noisy eater. All she wanted was to get her coffee and get through her first class so she could nap until her second one. Maybe if she went to the bathroom while her coffee was being made she could avoid a conversation she wasn't up for...

Krista was definitely attracted to the freckled goddess who just walked into the cafe. And it was about thirty minutes until the morning rush started, so she could get away with chatting this girl up. She hadn't had a morning shift since she started working, and she hadn't been working here very long yet, so this customer was a new face.

"Good morning! What can I get you?" she asked, with a smile.

"Large coffee. With caramel, skim milk, and a little sugar."

"Alrighty! That'll be $3.50," after the freckled babe paid,, Krista added, "You know, that's how I like my coffee, too! Though I switch between caramel and vanilla."

"Okay..."

Krista tried again, "So you got stuck with a class at 7:30? I had that last semester; it really sucked. What class?"

"I need to pee. Hang on to my coffee if I'm not back."

Krista blinked. _How RUDE!_ She pouted, _Someone that gorgeous just had to be a total bitch! Ughh._ Even if she was only like that in the morning, she could have a least tried to cover up her shitty mood by being a little polite. This put Krista in a bitter mood. When her coworker finished the coffee, Krista set it down in front of her, noticing the salt and pepper shakers the cafe kept next to the display case. 

_No. No, I shouldn't..._

But she definitely did. She took the lid off the coffee, dumped a generous amount of salt in it, and stirred.

The customer came back as Krista was replacing the lid. Keeping up her cheerfulness, Krista smiled and handed her the coffee, "Enjoy!"

"Mmhmm," as she turned and starting walking out, she took a pretty big sip. Krista stared in shock as this girl's expression didn't falter. When she had once mistook salt for sugar and put it in her coffee, it was the nastiest thing she had ever tasted, but this chick just went with it. As she walked by the front window, she was taking another sip. Krista had to put it out of her mind, as more students walked inside.

* * *

A few days went by and Krista was working an afternoon shift at the cafe. The girl who's coffee she put salt in walked in with two guys Krista recognized from one of her classes, Jean and Marco, about halfway through her shift. After Jean and Marco ordered, she was faced with the freckled goddess.

"Large coffee. With caramel, skim milk, and a little sugar," she repeated the order from the last time Krista saw her. After the order was punched in and paid for, she added, "Hold the salt this time. While it's not gag-worthy, it's not how I prefer things. Unless, of course, you're still salty with me."

"I..." Krista was blushing, unsure of how to respond.

"I won't report you if that's what you're worried about," she smirked and turned to join Jean and Marco who were waiting off to the side.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Krista blurted out, earning a look from everyone who was in the cafe. It wasn't overly busy, but she did not want to say that. How could she not, though? The fact that this girl had drank the entire thing was insane. Krista needed to on one date with this girl. Maybe she would turn out to be less sour than her first impression had implied and they would go on more than one date. Who knows? Krista was down for taking that chance because, well, she was a freckled goddess.

"Uh..."

"..."

"Yeah, why not. Name's Ymir by the way."

"Uh, Krista."

The silence in the cafe just got really awkward for everyone. The other girl working finished the coffee, and Krista took Ymir's and wrote her phone number down on the side before handing to her.

"I guess... We can plan this later."

"Right. Later, cutie," Ymir winked and walked out with Jean and Marco in tow, who were both smirking. Jean was bound to be making fun of Ymir for that, and she hoped neither one of them would bring it up during their class. At least she had a date to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> "I put salt in your coffee when you were in the bathroom and you drank it all and that was hardcore want to go out sometime au" found in a [masterpost](http://melodicmermaid.tumblr.com/post/115768294853/michael-cliffoblue-master-post-of-aus-that-need) of au's that need to be written.


End file.
